To Exchange Power
To Exchange Power is a spell in the Warren Book of Shadows that allows magical beings to swap their powers. History Love Hurts When Leo Wyatt was shot with a poisoned arrow by a Darklighter named Alec, he orbed himself to the Halliwell manor. In order to heal him, Piper found this spell in the book and cast it after discussing it with her sisters. When the spell was cast, the sisters discovered that the powers of everyone there had been switched, giving Prue the power to see the future and the past and Phoebe to move things with a wave of her hand. Piper tried to heal Leo, though she could not find the trigger. Prue and Phoebe went after Alec to keep Leo's charge, Daisy, safe whilst Piper stayed at the manor to try and heal Leo. During this time, both Prue and Phoebe learned to make the powers they had work, and had more respect for each other afterwards. Eventually, Piper discovered the trigger was love and managed to heal Leo. When Alec took Daisy to Golden Gate Park, Leo was still too weak to orb them there, so Prue and Phoebe went alone. Phoebe figured that one of them could vanquish Alec by switching powers with him and use them against him. Prue cast the spell and accessed his deadliest power, the Touch of Death. Phoebe then telekinetically brought him to Prue and allowed her to vanquish him. Prue then quickly cast the spell to switch powers before he was vanquished. Ordinary Witches In 2005, Phoebe Halliwell had seen a premonition about the Utopia created by the Avatars. In order to allow Piper to see this Utopia, the sisters agreed to switch powers using this spell. However, as they cast the spell, Zankou attacked them and caused their powers to leave the manor and enter random neighbors. A man named Ronny gained the power of premonition, while a woman named Denise gained the powers to freeze and blow up objects and beings. The sisters tried to persuade them to reverse the spell, but as the neighbors enjoyed their new powers and sought to take advantage of them, they froze the sisters and went to a casino. Eventually, Phoebe was able to convince them to give their powers back by showing Ronny the vision of Utopia. When the four arrived at the manor, they were attacked by Zankou. But under the guidance of Piper and Phoebe, Ronny and Denise were able to fend him off. Appendices thumb|Phoebe looking at the entry in the Book of Shadows. To Exchange Power :Chant: :What's mine is your's ::What's is your's is mine :Let our powers cross the line :I offer up my gift to share ::switch the powers :::through the air To Exchange Powers :(Alternate Version) :What's mine is yours :What's yours is mine :I offer up my gift to share :Switch our powers :through the air Notes * When Prue cast the spell to swap powers with Alec, Phoebe covered her ears, so it can be assumed that the spell only switches the powers of those who hear it. * Unlike the first time it was used, in "Ordinary Witches" the spell manifests the powers in orbs. It was also the first and last time that the power-orbs had a purple glow instead of their usual gold glow. * Billie Jenkins once altered this spell to create a Body Switching Spell. * This page has a minor error: "your's" has an apostrophe incorrectly added to it. Category:Warren Book of Shadows entries